graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Złota korona
Złota korona (ang. A Golden Crown) – szósty odcinek serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 22 maja 2011 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 21 maja 2011 roku w Polsce. Opis Rannego Neda odwiedza król Robert i królowa Cersei. Cersei ma za złe Catelyn pojmanie Tyriona i zarzuca Nedowi udział w pijackiej bójce z jej bratem bliźniakiem. Robert Baratheon jest spokojniejszy, ale też każe Nedowi iść na ugodę z Lannisterami. Wściekła Cersei ma pretensje do męża o brak zdecydowania i obraża go, za co zostaje spoliczkowana. Robert zabrania Nedowi wracać do Winterfell, zwraca mu odznakę namiestnika, grozi, że jeśli znów ją zdejmie, to mianuje namiestnikiem Jaimego Lannistera i udaje się na polowanie. lewo|mały|[[Stiv i Osha zaczepiają Brana nieopodal Winterfell.]] Bran ponownie widzi we śnie trójoką wronę, która prowadzi go do krypt Winterfell. Rankiem do jego komnaty przychodzi Hodor z siodłem wykonanym według projektu Tyriona. Chłopiec jest szczęśliwy, mogąc znów jeździć konno. Theon namawia Robba do zbrojnej interwencji po ataku Lannisterów na Neda. Bran podczas samotnej przejażdżki przez las zostaje zaatakowany przez czwórkę Dzikich. Robb zabija dwóch z nich i unieszkodliwia kobietę, ale to Theon celnym strzałem z łuku ratuje sytuację. Zamiast podziękowań słyszy wyrzuty z ust Robba. Syrio Forel kontynuuje treningi z Aryą, chociaż dziewczynka zmartwiona stanem ojca i śmiercią Jory’ego nie chce ćwiczyć. Syrio przekonuje ją, że na czas walki należy oczyścić umysł, by nic szermierza nie rozpraszało. Tłumaczy jej, że jedynym bogiem jest śmierć, której należy powiedzieć „Nie dziś”. mały|[[Jorah Mormont zapobiega kradzieży smoczych jaj.]] Podczas rytuału Daenerys zjada surowe końskie serce, a starsza kobieta prorokuje, że urodzi syna, który będzie khalem nad khalami i który podbije świat. Dany wybiera dla syna imię Rhaego, a Dothrakowie wykrzykują na jego cześć. Viserys wymyka się z uroczystości i z namiotu siostry próbuje ukraść smocze jaja, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Joraha Mormonta. mały|[[Bronn wyrzuca ciało pokonanego Vardisa Egena przez Księżycowe Wrota.]] Tyrion nadal pozostaje w podniebnych celach Lysy Arryn. Próba przekupienia Morda się nie powiodła, więc przekazuje Lysie wiadomość, że chce wyznać swe zbrodnie. Podczas publicznego wystąpienia nie przyznaje się do zarzucanego mu zamordowania Jona Arryna ani do ataku na Brana, więc Lysa nakazuje przenieść go do mniejszej i bardziej pochyłej celi. Tyrion protestuje i domaga się sądu bożego. Jego reprezentantem zostaje najemnik Bronn. Doświadczony zabijaka pokonuje zakutego w stal ser Vardisa Egena i wraz z Tyrionem opuszcza zamek. Chłopi z Dorzecza przychodzą przed oblicze Neda skarżyć się na napastników atakujących ich ziemie. Opis wskazuje na ser Gregora Clegane’a, a atak lannisterskich ludzi na ziemie Tullych może być odwetem za zaaresztowanie Tyriona. Ned wysyła setkę zbrojnych pod dowództwem Berica Dondarriona, by wymierzyli królewską sprawiedliwość Gregorowi Clegane. Joffrey spotyka się z Sansą, ofiaruje jej na przeprosiny naszyjnik i przysięga, że już zawsze będzie się wobec niej zachowywał wzorowo. Ned oznajmia Aryi i Sansie, że ze względów bezpieczeństwa muszą opuścić Królewską Przystań i wrócić do domu. Po rozmowie z córkami domyśla się prawdy o pochodzeniu Joffreya. prawo|mały|[[Khal Drogo wręcza Viserysowi złotą koronę.]] Pijany Viserys przychodzi na ucztę do namiotu khala Drogo i grożąc zebranym bronią domaga się wypełnienia obietnicy, jaką złożył khal, poślubiając jego siostrę. Khal zgadza się dać Viserysowi koronę i wylewa mu na głowę roztopione złoto, uśmiercając go bez rozlewu krwi. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Osha * Stiv * Wallen * Rycerz z Rodu Lynderly * Lord Eon Hunter * Lord Beric Dondarrion * Steffon * Joss Obsada W rolach głównych * Sean Bean jako lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy jako król Robert Baratheon * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen jako Petyr Baelish * Harry Lloyd jako książę Viserys Targaryen * Richard Madden jako Robb Stark * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson jako książę Joffrey Baratheon * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Jason Momoa jako Khal Drogo Gościnnie * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn * Ron Donachie jako ser Rodrik Cassel * Ian McElhinney jako Lord Dowódca Straży Miejskiej Barristan Selmy * Finn Jones jako ser Loras Tyrell * Kate Dickie jako lady Lysa Arryn * Julian Glover jako maester Pycelle * Gethin Anthony jako lord Renly Baratheon * Emun Elliott jako Marillion * Miltos Yerolemou jako Syrio Forel * Ciaran Bermingham jako Mord * Susan Brown jako Septa Mordane * Natalia Tena jako Osha * Lino Facioli jako lord Robin Arryn * Esme Bianco jako Ros * Amrita Acharia jako Irri * Roxanne McKee jako Doreah * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Brendan McCormack jako ser Vardis Egen * Elyes Gabel jako Rakharo * Dar Salim jako Qotho * Eugene Simon jako Lancel Lannister * Amira Ghazella jako Dothraki Crone * Niall Cusack jako Joss * Stephen Don jako Stiv * Patrick Rocks jako ser Jon Lynderly * Barrington Cullen jako lord Eon Hunter * Barry O'Connor jako Wallen * David Michael Scott jako lord Beric Dondarrion Adnotacje * 16 z 19 członków obsady pierwszego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Kit Harington (Jon Snow) oraz Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 de:Eine goldene Krone (Episode) en:A Golden Crown es:Una corona de oro fr:Une couronne en or it:La corona d'oro pt-br:Uma Coroa de Ouro ro:Coroana de aur ru:Золотая корона